


Alone Will Be Something You'll Be Quite a Lot

by vitahoshi (osochan)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Heartbreak, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-debut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osochan/pseuds/vitahoshi
Summary: Wonwoo has trouble dealing with heartbreak. Chan tries to help.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Alone Will Be Something You'll Be Quite a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Title(s) from the poem "Oh, the Places You'll Go!" by Dr. Seuss.

“Alright, but who’s getting that room? Definitely. Not. Me.” Soonyoung stared at the room a couple doors down from where he and a few others were standing, crossing his arms in firm defiance.

Seungcheol grimaced, rooted to his spot behind Soonyoung. “Uh, yeah. Good luck to whoever’s going to be sleeping in that room.” There was a slight quiver to his voice.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the two boys besides him practically shaking in their socks. “You guys are children. There is no ghost, no monster, no demon lurking in that room. It’s just dusty from disuse,” he replied, walking towards the room and ignoring Soonyoung and Seungcheol’s cries for him to stay away.

Jihoon followed Wonwoo to the room, examining the door. “Dunno about this, Wonwoo. I’m not getting a great feeling from this place…” His finger rubbed a scratch that marred the door’s wooden surface.

Going against his friends’ concerns, Wonwoo pushed the door open, revealing a rather barren room caked in a fine layer of dust. There was nothing visibly ominous about the room. “See? It’s just a normal room.” He gestured for Soonyoung and Seungcheol to come closer so they could see, the two hesitantly walking over to join him and Jihoon.

They peered into the room. “... Okay, so, it looks like a normal room,” started Soonyoung. “but I’m not taking it.”

Seungcheol didn’t look convinced by the room’s innocent interior either. “Yeah, this place just has… uh… I don’t feel so good about the room, man.”

Wonwoo sighed, holding his hands up in defeat. “Fine. I’ll take it.” His declaration garnered a chorus of surprised gasps.

“You’re very brave for sacrificing yourself, b-but have you not heard the rumors?” Soonyoung’s eyes gleamed with fear, his body trembling.

“But that’s all they are, right? Just rumors. We have no proof someone died, no proof a ghost lives here.” Wonwoo closed the room’s door and leaned against it.

“You sure about this Wonwoo? We can definitely figure something out with the other room so none of us have to sleep here,” came Seungcheol’s concern, gaze pleading with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo shook his head. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine. You guys just get situated okay? I gotta go clean this room…” With that, he was off to find cleaning supplies, choosing to ignore the three worried looks being cast his way.

.  
.  
.

Cleaning the room didn’t take as long as moving his stuff in and preparing the room for someone to live in it. Though he couldn’t help but find it odd that the room came with a regular bed and not a bunk bed like the other rooms. A room for one's self when a trainee was a dream, but his mind couldn’t help wondering. Maybe this room was meant for one person?

He chose not to worry about that too much and chose to enjoy the solitude provided to him as he lay down on the freshly made bed. It was quite soft, but that’s all he was able to observe before he fell asleep. 

Somewhere in his dreams, he heard laughter. Soft and light, like bells chiming.

—

The next few weeks had been pretty uneventful, trainee activities aside. Seungcheol would occasionally ask how he was doing and if he wanted to join the rest of them in the other room. Wonwoo would always reply with how everything was fine and no, there were no monsters hiding under his bed. Soonyoung would even less frequently ask about the room and whenever he did, looked frightened to high heaven. Wonwoo would always try to soothe his worries by replying that no, he did not see any vengeful ghosts in the form of beautiful women who wanted to physically harm him in some way.

Everything was fine, that was until this very day. They all had finished dance practice for the day and were heading back to the dorms to shower and sleep. Wonwoo had just finished his shower, got dressed, and headed to his room to retire for the night. As he was getting comfortable in bed, the temperature of the room started to rise rapidly. Throwing off the blankets, he got up to see if someone had messed with the thermostat. However as he was about to open the door, he heard loud giggling resound throughout the room. It sounded… familiar.

Wonwoo turned around, but there was no one in the room but him. God, was there really a ghost in this room? Were those two scaredy cats right? Regardless, he was too angry and sweaty to be scared, and was not about to let a supernatural entity cause him to lose sleep when he had to be up early the next day. 

“Whatever you are, please return the temperature to normal.” He tried to keep his temper under wraps, but found it was difficult to do as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I can’t sleep when my skin’s about to start boiling.”

The giggling quieted, replaced by soft murmuring as the room started to cool down. Actually, the room started to get too cold and Wonwoo couldn’t stop shivering. He rubbed his arms, seeking warmth.

Not only was there some kind of ghost in this room, but it was a little shit.

The giggling resumed. “Okay, haha, funny joke, please make the temperature normal. I really would like to go to sleep.” Wonwoo forced the words out through chattering teeth. Was he really communicating with an invisible entity? Was this just a really bad, hyper realistic dream?

It seemed this time his pleading worked, as whatever was in control raised the temperature. It was actually a little below normal, creating a comfortable chill that would allow for a very pleasant slumber. Wonwoo smiled and returned to his bed.

“Thanks, whatever you are,” he murmured from under a thick layer of blankets. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw tendrils of darkness emerge from the corner of the room and make their way across the floor. But before he saw them completely cover the floor, he was out cold.

A gentle voice greeted him in his dreams.

_“I like you.”_

—

Months passed after the discovery of this… thing… living in his room. He somewhat thought of it as a friend, as he’d occasionally talk to it about his day and the thing would respond. It didn’t respond in words, but Wonwoo was able to understand the sounds it made well enough.

Of course he kept it a secret from the others, not wanting to freak them out because he knew Seungcheol would have a mental meltdown and Soonyoung might set his room on fire trying to burn sage. Those children… ah, why did his heart flutter at the thought of them? Wonwoo tried to quell his heart; he was probably mistaking worry for love. They were more worried about the existence of something unworldly—yes, that was it.

With a sigh, he clambered out of the warm, inviting cocoon of blankets and shivered as he was embraced by the room’s chilly air. The temperature was quick to shift into a warmer one, and Wonwoo thanked the… thing… without missing a beat.

“Alright, I’m heading out for the day,” he announced. This garnered a melodic hum from the room. 

Wonwoo grinned and left.

.  
.  
.

During the commute to school, Seungcheol brought up the room again after a couple months of not mentioning it. 

“Everything’s okay in there? The room’s treating you alright?” There was worry in his voice, concern in his eyes.

Wonwoo sighed, feeling his heart race. “Yes, the room has been treating me very well. Sometimes it tucks me in at night and sings me lullabies,” he deadpanned, trying to reign his heart back into his chest.

Seungcheol visibly paled, jaw going slack. Oof—okay, joke not well received, thought Wonwoo. Another sigh. “... That was a joke, hyung. I’ve been fine for months, trust me.”

His response earned him a sigh as well, though it was one of relief. “Yah, Wonwoo! You can’t joke about these things so lightly!” Seungcheol slung his arm across Wonwoo’s shoulders and drew him in for a tight embrace. 

Wonwoo wished the floor of the bus would open up and swallow him whole when his cheeks flushed slightly and his heart tried to break free from the confines of his ribcage. Nevertheless, he returned the embrace.

.  
.  
.

After he returned from school, he immediately rushed to his room to drop his bag off. “I’m back,” he called out, but was met with silence. Huh, that was weird. Wonwoo looked around the room, but stopped halfway and laughed bitterly. Is this what his life had come to? Searching his room for an intangible being? Perhaps the last few months were just tired hallucinations, products of his mind created to sate the desperate want of a companion in his life.

Alright, his mind was going to places he didn’t enjoy. Thankfully the sound of someone knocking on the door was there to stop his mind from wandering any further. 

“It’s Jihoon. They want us in the meeting room right now,” said the voice on the other side of the door.

Wonwoo sighed and shrugged off his blazer. “They were too scared to come get me, huh.”

A chuckle. “Bingo.”

“Of course,” he replied, opening the door. 

The two of them headed to the meeting room where the others were, and upon arrival were greeted by the sight of staff members and unfamiliar young boys who looked around his age with the exception of one who looked so familiar but Wonwoo’s certain they’ve never met before. Oh, and Seungcheol and Soonyoung were there too of course.

Turns out said young boys were new trainees that would be joining the group Wonwoo and the others were going to be a part of… and around there was when he started to stop paying attention. His gaze continued to flicker to and from the familiar looking boy that sat across from him. His eyes were so dark, like an abyss… but who knew an abyss could hold so much warmth in it? Wait, why were those eyes looking into his—oh god, he got caught staring.

Wonwoo was quick to tear his gaze away and instead focus on the CEO who was talking about something… And he couldn’t focus on his voice. Why did he feel like they met somewhere? There was a word for this feeling, he was certain. Deja vu? No, but Wonwoo was absolutely certain he’d never met the other boy.

While he was lost in his thoughts, the new faces got up and started to introduce themselves. Their voices were white noise to his ears, until he heard… his.

“I’m Lee Chan! I love dancing and Michael Jackson!” The boy introduced himself with such radiant energy, Wonwoo almost felt compelled to shield his eyes.

His eyes met Chan’s again, and it felt like the world stopped turning. The abyssal irises, the familiarity, the voice that sounded exactly like the one in his room… 

A sharp inhale. It clicked.

.  
.  
.

They were out getting a late lunch together, trying to familiarize themselves with the newcomers. And in addition to new people, they were also given another room.

“So,” Seungcheol spoke after finishing his bite of meat. “Chan, who’ll you be rooming with?”

Chan turned to Wonwoo, who was busy showing something on his phone to Mingyu. His lips curved into a smile. 

“I’m already rooming with Wonwoo hyung!”


End file.
